Natura
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Based on a Disney movie, "Frozen". A long time in the land of Inazuma, a witch with a cursed power of nature turns the Kingdom of Raimon into a forest dome. Her emotions are the balance of her powers. Once the witch is being feared, she can't control her powers. There's nothing she can do about it. (OCs x Characters, but mostly Kirino x OC.) OC Submissions: OPEN!
1. Prologue

**Hi minna-san~! Welcome to another fairytale fanfic by me~! ^o^  
**

**I got this idea when I'm watching a Disney movie "Frozen". I love that movie so much. If any of you readers love Frozen then you might love this fanfic as well. The plot is pretty the same but with no ice, Sorry! ^^''**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy or Frozen except my OC!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_Once upon a time, in the land of Inazuma... there is a kingdom who rule this land. The kingdom was known as Raimon. A long time ago, a witch with a cursed power turned the kingdom into a forest dome. The witch has the power to control nature and made them come to life. Her emotions is the key to balance her powers. Whenever she's being threatened, she sang a song that made nature move on their own and attack the ones who hurt her. The witch is always alone. No one except her plants._

_A few years later, a knight from a far away land from Inazuma met the witch with her dark red cloak on in the meadow and fell in love with her. He approach to the witch and asked,_

_"Why are you here all alone?"_

_The witch was looking at the flowers until she heard a voice behind her. She turn to see the knight under her cloak and gasped. The knight is indeed handsome and maybe muscular inside the suit of armor. The witch turned back, not to look at him (the knight) in the eye and tug the cloak so that her face doesn't show._

_"I'm always alone." The witch answered, "Nobody accepts me."_

_Then, she look at both of her hands and blow. Scattered petals of flowers appeared from her hands began fluttered along the wind._

_"Amazing." the knight said in awe._

_The witch blushed from the knight's compliment and turn slowly until she met the knight's eyes under her hood._

_"Y-you think so?" she asked which the knight nodded._

_"I've never seen any like this." the knight said._

_"That's because I'm witch." the witch told the knight._

_"Really?" the knight raise and eyebrow and take off the cloak from the witch's head and look at the her from head to toe._

_"Most witches look old and ugly." then the knight reached out the witch's cheek and look at her in the eye._

_"You, however are beautiful. Your hair is red like roses, your eyes are shinier than sunflowers, and your skin is soft as cherry blossoms."_

_The knight pull out the flower and place it on the witch's hand._

_"Your love for nature is like your love of people. Without them, you'll die and God brings you to heaven. If you die, then I will die along with you." _

_This made the witch's face turned bright red. Redder than roses. This is the first time someone ever said something nice to her. People of Inazuma said mean things to the witch. They were painful as thorns from any plants. But this one, it made her heart feel warm and cuddly inside. The witch smile, her first one she ever made._

_And so, the witch and the knight spend their entire life together just the two of them. Her powers began to calm down and slowly turned the kingdoms back the way it is. Few years later they got married and have two children. A 14-year-old boy and a 3-year-old girl. The four of them are a happy family._

_However, the witch started to feel scared and having doubts about having a family. The knight notice it and approached to his wife. The witch is on her knees, hugging herself.  
_

_"What's wrong?" the knight knee down in front of the witch._

_"I-I d-d-don't know i-if I-I can h-handle th-this..." the witch said with her voice shaking._

_"What are you saying?" the knight said with concerned._

_"I'm scared... What if my powers hurt you and the kids?... What if someone will try to kill me... I'm scared!" The witch cried as flowers began to grow around her.  
_

_"Don't worry." the knight said, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder and smile reassuring, "I'll stay by your side. I won't anyone harm you or the kids."_

_The knight made a vow to protect his family from any harm. However, months passed as the knights from Raimon invaded their home and here to kill the witch. The knight won't let that happened and attack the knights on his own. _

_"STOOOPPPP!"_

_The witch tried to stop him but it was too late. The knight is dead. Blood pools around the corp of the knight._

_"N-no, please don't die. You can't!" the witch cried as she rush towards him and wrapped her arms around him. __But there's no answer to the witch's love. She is devastate as the storms of petals rages on.  
_

_Then, the witch started to feel her blood boil through her. She looked at the other knights with rage._

_"You'll pay..." the witch gritted her teeth as she slowly lifts her hands, concentrating her powers.  
_

_"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE!" the witch releases all her powers and the nature around her attacked the knights._

_The knights of Raimon slice the plants with their swords but it's no use. The nature around them enveloped them and killed them with poison and thorns by most of the plants._

_The witch is breathing heavily and soon realized what she had done. Her eyes widened as she looked at the dead knights and to her hands. She just have killed them with her bare hands._

_"W-w-what h-h-have I done...?" she said in guilt._

_She dropped her hands down and the nature started to go after the witch and trapped her in a pod-like shape. From distance, the 14-year-old boy and the 3-year-old girl watch as their mother was out of their sight by the nature._

_"Okaa-san?" the boy called out the witch's name._

_"I'm sorry..." The witch's voice echo through the nature, "I didn't tell you this, but I'm the witch that the Raimon kingdom wants me dead. I don't want the two of you to get hurt. My emotions are the key of my powers. They are my balance of my powers. Once I'm in rage or sadness, I can't control them. And now for what I done, I can't take it anymore... I'm sorry... I love you..."_

_Soon enough, the pod started to glow and burst into light and started to shower with petals and leaves. The boy and the girl look around to find their mother (witch), but there's no one else except the two of them. Soon, they found a dark red cloak.  
_

_The witch is dead..._

_The boy and the girl venture themselves to find shelter and found themselves a cave with a big lake inside. Along with the lake there's a field of flowers, a few animals that lives there, and a tree with flowers hanging on the branches like beads hanging over the doorway as a curtain. As the boy and the girl went under the curtain-like flowers, they found a small house that is hidden behind these flowers.  
_

_They both decided to stay in this place and take care of each other as they grow up. As years passed, the boy was tucking his sister in bed until he notice little buds and plants sprouting around the little girl. His eyes widened in surprised and remember what their mother (witch) told them.  
_

_"Did Okaa-san had passed her powers to her?" he wondered._

* * *

**So what you all think? If there's any errors, please let me know and I'll get better at it. **

**This is just a prologue. The real story will begin.**

**Also to make the story exciting, I will accept OCs! If you want your OC to be in the story, review or PM me. I haven't thought of an OC form yet, but please bear with me.  
**

**So here's a list of roles that your OCs be playing as:**

**People in Raimon kingdom:**

_-5 knights (boy and girl, at least let an OC be a boy)_

_-A tutor for the prince_

_-4 maids _

_-A gardener _

**The townspeople of Raimon: **

_- 2 florists (married couple with a child)  
_

_-2 bakers (married couple with children maximum 2)  
_

_-A friend of the Prince_

_-A blacksmith_

_-3 friends to each other_

**Others:**

_-6 plant-like people (the young witch created people as their guards. 4 flower-people and 2 tree-like people. Boy and girl)_

_-A princess from another kingdom who's the prince that he supposed to marry (she has to be flirty to the prince)_

_ -2 sorcerer's apprentices_

_-2 bandits_

**I guess that's all for now.  
**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review and no flames!**

**Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**~Present Time: In the Raimon Kingdom~**

It was a morning day in the Raimon kingdom. Knights patrolling around the castle, maids doing their duties inside the castle, gardeners tending the plants at the garden, and chefs preparing breakfast for the royals. In a big bedroom, a boy with rose pink hair was sleeping peacefully in his bed until a knock had disrupt his slumber.

"Prince Kirino? It's time to wake up." A maid called through the door.

Groaning, the pinkette, Kirino slowly open his sky-blue eyes meeting a ray of sunlight. He was wearing his pajamas, all wrinkled up from tossing and turning last night. He got out from his bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, take a bath, and put some clothes on consists a forest green trousers, black boots, a black tie, blue shirt, sky-blue vest, and a white-and-teal jacket with patterns.

He open his bedroom doors and went on his way to the dining table. On his way, he bumped into someone which made both of them fell down.

"Ouch!" both of them said at the same time.

Kirino look to see who he had bumped into which is a girl with long waist length dark green hair tied into a high, neat and wavy ponytail with a curled end, bright yellow eyes, fair skin. Her bangs are straight yet messy. Her name is Koutetsu Ami, one of the knights in Raimon Kingdom and the loudest knight of all.

"I'm sorry that I bump into you, Kirino-sama~!" Ami shouted as she place her hands together as if she's apologizing.

"Its fine, Ami." Kirino reply as he gets up and help the greenette up as well.

"Ami! What are you doing!?" a voice approached towards the two, which made them look to see who was it.

It's Koutetsu Kano, Ami's older brother. Ami resembles her older brother, except Kano has spikey and stringy green hair and sly golden eyes.

"Onii-chan!" Ami called her brother's name.

"I already told you not to skip your duties!" Kano was pretty irritated by now, especially when his sister kept running off to play instead of her duty as a knight.

Ami pouted childishly by Kano's lecture. Kirino watched the greenette siblings, which is kind of entertaining to him.

"I'm sorry that my sister is bothering you, Kirino-sama." Kano bowed towards the young prince while forcing Ami to bow as well.

"It's fine." Kirino reassured the eldest Koutetsu. Then, Ami runs off again which made Kano to chase her again. Kirino chuckled and continue his way to the dining table.

As he made it to the dining table, the king and queen are already here.

"Ah Ranmaru," the king said as if he expected the pinkette to be here, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Otou-sama. Okaa-sama." Kirino said as he went to take a seat and begin eating his breakfast. As he eats, he saw a man with garnet-colored hair that resembles to a certain red-head king from a faraway land and violet-blue eyes. His name is Hanaraki Akoro, Raimon's most elite knight and one of the best doctors in Inauzma Land.

"Going already, Hanaraki-san?" the queen inquired.

"Un. I'm going for a patrol at the forest." Akoro told the queen.

"Alright. You may leave, Hanaraki-san." The king ordered.

Akoro bow in respond and takes his leave. Kirino was getting suspicious on Akoro's departure to patrol around at the forest. It was like what, the 5th time the red-head man leave?

When Kirino was a boy, Akoro was given an honor as the knight of Raimon at the age of 14. He admired the bravery and passion inside of Akoro. He wants to get to know the red-head man more, but Akoro doesn't want to talk about it. Even though it's not nice to stick your nose in people's business, Kirino wanted to know more about Akoro's past life.

Also, out of all the places Akoro has been assigned to patrol, why the forest? Does it have to do with Akoro's past?

Wanting to know more about the red-head knight, the pink-haired prince decided to secretly follow Akoro into the forest.

**~At the Forest~**

Riding on a brown horse, Akoro guided Bruno, his horse's name, to a rocky mountain that is highly above from the forest. He hauled his horse to stop in front of a wisterias that is covering the bottom of the rocky mountain. Akoro get off his horse and just about to touch the wisterias, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Feeling scared, Akoro was about to draw out his sword until a voice stopped him.

"Easy Akoro, it's just me."

The red-head knight swiveled around and finds a Tall, well-toned boy who's about 17 years old with short black hair, and blue eyes. He has a sword on his left side and a bow and arrows behind his back.

Recognized the face, Akoro sighed in relief.

"It's just you, Mako-kun. I thought someone is following me secretly and I kind of freaked out."

The black-head knight, Karasu Mako, scoffed.

"You suspect me as the other knights of Raimon? I thought you're smarter than that." Mako taunted.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want anyone to know about it." Akoro said.

"Want me to stand and guard while you're in there, just like every other day?" Mako suggested.

"Sure, thanks Mako-kun." Akoro thanked the black-haired knight.

"No problem." Replied Mako.

Akoro moves the wisterias out of the way revealing a cave that is been hidden behind the flowers. He entered and walked his way in. It was dark at first and there were dead ends and puzzles inside of them. But luckily, Akoro made it through without hesitation. He saw a light coming at the end of the cave. As he gets out of the cave, Akoro was in the heart of the cave.

It has a big lake with fresh green grass and colorful flowers all over the place. Next to a lake is a big tree with flowers hanging on the branches like curtains. Akoro approached to the flower-like curtain revealing a small cottage that is been hiding underneath the flower-like curtain.

He grab the door knob of the cottage and open it slowly.

"Aka-chan, I'm back." Akoro called out through the cottage.

The red-head knight heard footsteps coming from upstairs. The footsteps began its way down until exposing a young girl who's around 13-years-old with scarlet waist-length hair tied into a low ponytail except for a few locks of hair framing her face and bangs slightly cover her violet-purple eyes and fair skin wearing a carmine short-sleeve dress with dark burgundy medium-length skirt that is went down to her ankles and brown ballet flats. That girl is Hanaraki Akara, Akoro's little sister.

"Welcome back, Nii-san." The Akara said with a smile, gently.

"I brought you food to eat, Aka-chan." Akoro place a basket on the table.

Akara open the basket that contains fruits, vegetables, loaf of bread, ham, jam, and a glass bottle of milk. Akoro always brought her food when he serves the king and queen as a knight and a doctor.

"Thank you, Nii-san. I'm sorry that you have to do all of this because of me." Akara said feeling guilty.

"No, it's fine." Akoro reassured her, "You have to stay hidden from everyone. If they spotted you…" Akoro's voice trailed off, not wanting to think about what's going to happen next.

"I understand." Akara cut her older brother's thoughts, "I know you wanted to protect me and I'm grateful about it. Did anyone from the Raimon kingdom get any suspicion about your patrol to the forest?"

"I don't think so…." Akoro think about. Before he left, Akoro met the king and queen along with their son, Prince Kirino Ranmaru. He could have sworn that the young prince have a hint of suspicion on his face, but Akoro must have imagine it.

"I'm the Raimon's most loyal and elite knight. They can trust me." Akoro said.

"But what if they can't trust when you're supposed to patrol around the forest? I'm worried about you…" Akara questioned with a worry expression on her face.

"Don't worry about me." Akoro place both of his hands on his little sister's shoulders, "What's really important to me is to protect you from anyone, no matter what."

"Just like Otou-san protecting Okaa-san?" Akara inquired.

The older Hanaraki cringed, hearing his mother's name.

"Yes, just like Otou-san and Okka-san…" he said, trying to steady his voice, "So how are you feeling?"

"Well actually…" Akara looked at the ground and pointed something to make her older brother look. Akoro let go of her shoulders and look where his sister is looking at was a window that is covered in vines and flowers, which they have small head-like petals moving on its own.

"Your powers are getting stronger." Akoro murmured.

"What am I going do, Nii-san? I can't control my powers!" Akara panicked as flowers started to sprout from the ground and then blooms quickly.

"Aka-chan, calm down!" Akoro said firmly, but gently to Akara, "You're making it worse than before."

Akara finds out that she has the power to control nature and come to life when she was five. The first thing she finds out when she saw flower buds growing around her when she's sleeping in bed. She panicked but it only made the flowers bloom by themselves. Akara touch one of the flower, but once she laid a finger on it, the flower turned into a savage beast-plant which made her scream in fear and fall off from her bed. Akoro saw this and uses his sword and cut the beast off the stem and kills it. He told Akara that she has her mother's powers and revealed that their mother was a witch. Akara was terrified after her brother explained everything when they were little.

"If only I can control them." Akara look at her hands, "But I'm too scared…"

"Listen to me Aka-chan." Akoro place a hand on his sister's shoulder, "The curse is balance by your emotions. Nature brought beauty and life, but also danger and great destruction. You must control yourself and don't be afraid. Otherwise, fear will take over you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Nii-san." Akara nodded.

Akoro give his sister a peck on the forehead and said, "I have to go now. I'll be back by tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay. Take care, Nii-san." Akara said goodbye and watched Akoro leave the cottage and entered the cave.

'_Fear will take over you.'_

The words Akoro told her kept resonating in her head. Fear? Is that what really made her powers go out of control? Akara's doubts made more flowers and tree saplings grow on the ground.

* * *

**Okay, that was the first chapter of Natura! By the way, today is my birthday May 16, yay! :D Anyways, here are the OC forms for the respective roles:**

**Princess OC Form:**

**Name: (last, first)**

**Other names: (what else she's been called by others?)**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: (13-14)**

**Physical Appearance: (be descriptive)**

**Clothes: [Casual, Pajamas, Formal] (be descriptive)**

**Personality: (be descriptive)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Flaws: (Hey, every princess needs a flaw or 2)**

**Fears:**

**Kingdom: (It has to be made up not some random name that you pick from a movie, story book or so)**

**Family:**

**Background: (As the princess of her kingdom./Does she knows about the witch?/Does she has any grudge or hatred on the witch's daughter?)**

**Other info: (Anything else I need to know about her?)**

**Knights OC Form**

**Name: (last, first)**

**Other names: (what else they been called by others?)**

**Age: (14-24)**

**Gender: (at least be a male)**

**Physical Appearance: (be descriptive)**

**Clothing: (As knight) (be descriptive)**

**Personality: (be descriptive)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies: **

**Fears:**

**Flaws:**

**Weapons: (other than swords, but they'll be still holding swords)**

**Crush:**

**Background: (Important note: Do they know about the witch?)**

**Mentor OC Form**

**Name: (last, first)**

**Other names: (what else they been called by others?)**

**Age: (20-30)**

**Gender: **

**Physical Appearance: (be descriptive)**

**Personality: (be descriptive)**

**Clothing: [Casual, Formal, Pajamas] (be descriptive)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Flaws:**

**Fears:**

**Background: (Does he/she know about the witch?)**

**Maid OC Form**

**Name: (last, first)**

**Other names:**

**Gender: (well you could said maids are females)**

**Age: (13-25)**

**Physical Appearance: (be descriptive)**

**Personality: (be descriptive)**

**Clothing: (As maid) (be descriptive)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Flaws:**

**Fears:**

**Background: (Important note: Does she knows the witch?)**

**Gardener OC Form**

**Name: (last, first)**

**Other names:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (18-25)**

**Physical Appearance: (be descriptive)**

**Personality: (be descriptive)**

**Clothing: (As gardener) (be descriptive)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Flaws:**

**Fears:**

**Background: (Important note: Does he/she knew the witch?)**

**Florists OC Form**

**Name: (last, first)**

**-Mom**

**-Dad**

**Age: **

**Physical Appearance: (be descriptive)**

**Personality: (be descriptive)**

**Clothing: (As florists and formal) (be descriptive)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Flaws:**

**Fears:**

**Background: (Important note: Do they know the witch?)**

**~Their child~**

**Name: (last, first)**

**Age:**

**Physical Appearance: (be descriptive)**

**Personality: (be descriptive**

**Clothing:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Flaws:**

**Fears:**

**Background:**

**Friend of the Prince**

**Name: (last, first)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Physical Appearance: (descriptive please)**

**Personality: (descrpitve)**

**Clothing: (Casual, Formal) (descriptive please)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Flaws:**

**Fears:**

**Background:**

**And here are the remaining roles left:**

**-3 knights**

**-Tutor**

**-4 maids**

**-Gardener**

**-Florist couple**

**-Prince's friend**

**-3 Other friends**

**-6 plant-like people**

**-A princess**

**OCs that made their appearance:**

**-Koutetsu Ami and Kano: Shiranai Atsune**

**-Karasu Mako: Full of Stars**

**-Hanaraki Akara and Akoro: Me**

**Please submit your OC forms by Reviews because I'm forbidden to PM anyone on the Internet by my parents… I hope you all understand my problem.**

**Thanks for reading the first chapter!**

**Reviews and no flames please!**

**~Bye and Happy Birthday to me~! :D**


End file.
